


Супергеройские ухаживания

by Urtica



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Modern Bucky Barnes, Romance, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Violence, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:17:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urtica/pseuds/Urtica
Summary: Однажды вечером Баки возвращался домой и вляпался прямо в очередную разборку злодеев и героев. На его счастье безумец на мотоцикле пришел на помощь. Конечно, вкусный пирог - достойная плата за спасение.





	Супергеройские ухаживания

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Superhero's Courtship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379599) by [captainrum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainrum/pseuds/captainrum). 



> Спасибо большое [larsonschase](http://larsonschase.diary.ru) за шикарный арт и [leoriel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/) за потрясающий бетинг.  
> Переведено на Starbucks Big Bang.

Баки ушел из ресторана значительно позже официального закрытия из-за путаницы с поставщиками мяса. Понадобилось несколько часов, чтобы во всем разобраться. Когда с инвентаризацией наконец было покончено, Баки засобирался домой. Он выключил свет в опустевшей кухне, стараясь не думать о том, что пройдет всего четыре-пять часов, и пора будет готовиться к утреннему наплыву посетителей.

Хотя, в целом, он ничего не имел против. Многие вынуждены заниматься ненавистным делом, а ему выпал шанс посвятить себя именно тому, к чему лежала душа. Баки был владельцем и шеф-поваром ресторана «У Барнса». Возможно, в их стремительно становившейся престижной округе, он не особо выделялся среди сонма инди-кофеен и концептуальных магазинчиков, но Баки искренне любил свое детище. Даже подъемы в несусветную рань – когда по улицам ходили разве что мусоровозы - не могли отравить это чувство.

Наверное, когда-нибудь, несмотря на три года успешной работы, «У Барнса» придет конец - обычная участь для ресторана в Нью-Йорке. Но пока заведение было для Баки всем – табличка с собственным именем на дверях радовала ничуть не меньше, чем в день открытия, а придумывать новинки для меню не надоедало. Баки никогда не жалел о том, от чего пришлось отказаться, чтобы «У Барнса» вышел особенным.

Баки открыл заднюю дверь, которая вела на пустынную улицу за рестораном. На пороге на него напал приступ самокопания.

Счастлив ли он? Конечно да, что за глупости. «У Барнса» - успешное заведение. От посетителей отбоя нет. Ты же именно этого хотел?

Угу. Но дневные хлопоты и вечерние поиски в Интернете новых рецептов постепенно вытеснили некоторые занятия из его жизни. Хорошо хоть они с Сэмом работали вместе, а то их дружба пропала бы так же, как его личная жизнь.

\- Сэм, я только закрылся. Ты там как? – Баки прижал трубку щекой к плечу, стараясь одновременно ответить на звонок и закрыть дверь.

На улице было темно.

Тихо.

Жутковато.

Полностью погрузившись в разговор с Сэмом – тот в очередной раз отчитывал его за переработки – Баки не заметил предупреждающе мигающий фонарь на углу.

\- Да-да, конечно. Иду я уже домой…

Баки похлопал по карманам штанов, потом куртки. Куда ключи подевались? Ага, вот они! И Баки с триумфом вставил найденные ключи в замок. Он извинился перед Сэмом (хотя и не чувствовал особой вины), пообещал завтра уйти пораньше, попрощался и повесил трубку.

Баки вышел из переулка, поправил ремень сумки – и тут раздался пронзительный звук. Он инстинктивно прикрыл уши руками и завертел головой по сторонам в поисках источника.

И его сразу же ослепили яркие, белые прожектора. За ними последовали шлейфы густого дыма, визг шин и скрежет металла о металл. Все это, словно в замедленной съемке, надвигалось на Баки.

«Вот так я и помру, - подумал он, застыв на тротуаре перед приближающейся опасностью».

Надо же, как просто может кончиться жизнь. Как же Сэм будет горевать и упрекать себя за то, что позволял Баки задерживаться допоздна. Сэм, ты ни в чем не виноват.

Ноги будто приросли к дороге – а когда Баки наконец отмер и попытался убежать, то все равно понимал, что не успеет…

\- Держу! - внезапно раздался голос позади него. Баки взмыл в воздух, ветер ударил в лицо и мир вокруг завертелся.

Может, он уже умер? Полеты - вполне приличествующее мертвым занятие.

\- Сюда, вынужден оставить пост! – снова прокричал тот же голос.

Баки распахнул глаза. Так, никаких полетов – он сидел на мотоцикле, судорожно вцепившись в активно рулившего парня. Они гнали по улицам, выписывая невообразимые пируэты с такой скоростью, что у Баки желудок к горлу подступил.

\- Тони, возвращайся. К ним пришла подмога с противоположной от приземления стороны. У меня тут гражданский, нельзя бросить его, где попало… придется сделать крюк.

\- Бляяяя. Не верю, что такое вообще бывает, - ветер снес слова, вряд ли его кто-то услышал.

Баки крепко зажмурился, перед глазами поплыли красные пятна. Шины взвизгнули, когда они заложили очередной вираж, чуть не врезавшись в здание и не снеся по пути пару машин и киосков. Следом снова раздались крики. Баки, кое-как откинув волосы с лица, оглянулся назад.

И увидел то, что гналось за ними.

Баки судорожно сглотнул – да что это вообще такое? Куча зубов, когтей – тварь казалась огроменной. Гораздо больше, чем они оба вместе с мотоциклом. Она была ужасающе-прекрасна – драконообразную голову венчала корона золотистых перьев, тело покрывала иссиня-черная чешуя – Баки потряс головой, чтобы избавиться от этого гипнотического образа. Он хлопнул парня перед собой по плечу:

\- Эй, чувак! Ты бы поднажал? Ой, мамочки…

Они развернулись на сто восемьдесят градусов и понеслись прямо на преследующую их тварь. Мотоцикл все набирал скорость, сиденье вибрировало, мотор выл от перегрузки. От дыма и гари начало жечь в носу. Вокруг все громыхало, раздался звук разбиваемых стекол. Баки никогда не участвовал в боевых действиях, но теперь примерно представлял, каково это.

Кажется, Баки не было так страшно еще никогда в жизни. Даже в день торжественного открытия «У Барнса» у него меньше тряслись поджилки. Монстр, от которого он не представлял, чего ждать (но вряд ли чего-то хорошего) и еще более непредсказуемый спаситель, гнавший прямо навстречу опасности. Кстати, этот парень совсем ни о чем не переживал. «Просто потрясающе, - подумал Баки, - меня спас псих».

\- Не туда! Поворачивай! Ты меня вообще слышишь? Остановись!

Но тот только прибавил газу.

\- Держись! Прыгай вместе со мной!

\- Что?!

\- Через десять секунд!

До твари, сметавшей все на своем пути, оставалось не больше десятка метров. Она переворачивала машины и трубно ревела. Баки был уверен, если они не свернут, то станут мясными блинчиками на мостовой. Он вцепился в сидящего впереди человека так крепко, будто собирался никогда не отпускать его. Баки сжался, опустил голову и старался не смотреть по сторонам.

Мотор взревел в последний раз. Баки заорал, когда парень отпустил руль и прыгнул. Чувствуя, как сидение начинает уходить из-под задницы, Баки прыгнул следом. Мотоцикл юзом полетел вперед, разбиваясь.

Они нырнули в проулок, и спустя секунду монстр пронесся мимо. Парень утянул Баки в крохотный простенок между двумя зданиями. Как он сумел приметить эту лазейку в сильном дыму? 

Легкие жгло, грудь ходила ходуном. Баки не мог пошевелиться, зажатый между своим спасителем и стеной.

Каким-то чудом он все еще был жив.

Баки прислонился затылком к стене и глубоко вздохнул, стараясь успокоиться. Грохот и рычание затихло спустя пару минут. Воцарилась почти полная тишина, ее нарушали только вой сирен и сигнализаций где-то вдали.

\- Черт, не думал, что выживу, - наконец выдавил Баки.

Парень пошевелился, нахмурился. Они стояли, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, его дыхание щекотало щеку.

\- У тебя кровь… - сказал он, приглядевшись. Прикрученный к кирпичной стене фонарь давал достаточно света, чтобы рассмотреть его раны подробнее.

Баки коснулся ссадины на лбу. Парень дернул головой, вздрогнув всем телом, то ли от боли, то ли от неожиданности.

Баки имел крайне скудные познания о том, как оказывать первую помощь (кажется, что-то об этом рассказывали в школе?), и никаких лекарств. В голове вертелось мамино «Поцелую и все пройдет» из детства. Но судя по кровотечению, для лечения в данном случае все-таки лучше подошла бы больница. Хотя он был бы не прочь его поцеловать – глаза у парня были потрясающего голубого цвета, словно самая спелая, только что собранная голубика.

Потрясающие глаза внимательно смотрели на него.

Под этим пристальным взглядом Баки захотелось поправить одежду. Вдруг он плохо пахнет? После целого дня, проведенного на кухне, он наверняка весь пропитался сомнительным запахом горелого жира и муки. Да и вспотел, конечно. Впрочем, они выбрались из этого дерьма с драконом вместе. У нового знакомого шла кровь, но Баки давно не чувствовал себя настолько живым. 

Он убрал руку от чужого лица. Парень только моргнул, похлопав длинными ресницами.

\- Кэп? Кэп! Ну же, ответь, Стив. Что случилось? Я тебя потерял. Где ты?

Радио? Ничего не понимая, Баки заозирался по сторонам, пока парень – Стив – не прижал палец к уху и, не спуская с Баки внимательного взгляда, ответил:

\- Наташа, я здесь. Я… - Стив зажмурился. – Давай координаты, сейчас буду.

Стив вылез из убежища в переулок, Баки последовал за ним. Теперь у него появился шанс разглядеть своего спасителя при лучшем освещении. Вот тут Баки шокировано покачнулся и выпучил глаза.

Как же он раньше не понял? Нападение, неведомая тварь, преследующая их, парень, который явно ничего не боится… Теперь, когда все мысли Баки не были заняты вопросами выживания и попытками удержаться на мотоцикле, он, разумеется, узнал его.

Баки не особенно увлекался историей, но кто же не знает Стива Роджерса? Национальный герой. Да ему выставка в музее посвящена! Предводитель Мстителей. Как же он сразу не понял, что его чокнутый спаситель - Капитан Америка?

\- В жизни ты крупнее, чем по телевизору. Выше, - ляпнул Баки.

Стив никак это не прокомментировал. Он нагнулся и поднял что-то с земли. Офигеть, да это же щит.

\- Ты в порядке? – спросил Стив, оглядывая Баки в поиске ран и ушибов.

\- Не волнуйся, оно не вернется. А в пяти кварталах выше по улице есть больница.

\- Тебе самому в больницу не надо? – Баки махнул рукой в сторону ссадины на голове Стива. И, судя по разорванной штанине, это была не единственная его рана. – Ты бы сел.

Собственные травмы Стива явно волновали меньше. Он смахнул кровь со лба.

\- Все нормально, - и добавил, развернувшись, чтобы уйти. – Мне пора.

\- Подожди! – Баки начал копаться в сумке, которую, к счастью, не посеял в заварухе. Он быстро нашел нужное: - Тебе это может пригодиться.

Стив взял шоколадный энергетический батончик, неловко повертел его в руках.

\- Э, спасибо?

Баки пожал плечами.

\- От такого прям зверский аппетит разыграется. А больше у меня ничего с собой нет.

Стив помолчал мгновение и кивнул.

\- Пожалуй, ты прав.

Баки внезапно вспомнил о существовании этикета. Он протянул руку и представился:

\- Я Баки. Будет очень странно, если я попрошу твой автограф, да? Э-м-м, для моего друга. Клянусь, для друга.

Стив перестал улыбаться (Баки вдруг понял, что секунду назад тот улыбался).

\- Знаешь, у меня нет с собой ручки.

\- Ну да. И правда.

\- Ладно… Приятно познакомиться с тобой, Баки. Жаль, что мы встретились при подобных обстоятельствах, - Стив, нахмурившись, посмотрел на небо. От звезд исходило зеленое сияние.

От одного взгляда на небо у Баки побежали мурашки. Неподалеку был магазин, неплохой вариант для убежища. Словно прочитав его мысли, Стив сказал:

\- Пожалуйста, если не пойдешь в больницу, найди какое-нибудь безопасное место, чтобы отсидеться, пока все это не кончиться.

Стив, не спуская глаз с Баки, сделал пару шагов по дороге. Потом сурово кинул, развернулся и побежал. Мгновение спустя он исчез в темноте.

\- Ты встретил Капитана Америку?

\- Я не просто встретил Капитана Америку. Он мне жизнь спас! Прекрасный человек, Сэм. Вот прямо как ты себе представляешь в мечтах. И, знаешь, он прокатил меня на своем мотоцикле.

Все утро Баки развлекался, подразнивая Сэма рассказом о пресловутой встрече с миром супергероев. Стоит разок выжить в дурацкой заварухе, и ты бодрячком. По возвращению домой Баки, стоя на коленях на полу в ванной, торжественно поклялся, что научится ценить всякие мелочи. Станет меньше работать. Найдет кого-нибудь, кто полюбит его. Женится. Заведет детей. Состарится и умрет в один с избранником день в почтенном возрасте ста одиннадцати лет. А потом от души посмеялся, поняв, что история про Капитана Америку станет шикарной байкой для вечеринок. Никто не переплюнет. Разве многие могут похвастаться, что их спас сам Капитан Америка? Ну, среди друзей Баки таких не водилось. 

Баки руками вымешивал в миске муку и масло, готовясь налить молоко. Сегодняшний наплыв народа был чем-то невероятным. За пятнадцать минут они распродали все, заготовленное для завтрака. Даже Сэм, который обычно не работал на кухне, вызвался помогать и сейчас быстро переворачивал блинчики на гриле.

Похоже после нападения твари на город у людей разыгрался аппетит. Баки не жаловался: выручка «У Барнса» обещала вдвое превысить среднюю.

\- Он же национальный герой. Как ты умудрился не узнать Стива Роджерса? – допытывался оскорбленный в лучших чувствах Сэм.

\- Ты часто ожидаешь, что тебя спасет Мститель?

\- Он не просто Мститель, он…

\- Ой, пошло-поехало, - Баки ухмыльнулся и выложил содержимое миски на стол. Потом пару раз взбил тесто, раскатал его в ровный круг и взялся за формочки для печенья.

\- Заткнись! Он мне нравится, хотя, может, и немного старомоден. Я думаю, он классный…

Фанатение Сэма по Капитану Америке было довольно забавным. Вообще-то, Сэм души не чаял во всех Мстителей, в то время как Баки предпочитал просто любоваться ими в облегающих костюмах.

\- … хороший парень. Потрясающий, - продолжал Сэм.

\- Потрясающий? В смысле? Ты вроде с ним не настолько близко знаком.

\- Это значит, что Стив Роджерс, наверное, ходит на свидания и держится с любимым человеком за руки весь вечер. И мне это по душе.

\- То есть, если в следующий раз я пойду на свидание и буду держаться с парнем за руки весь вечер, пока они у него не отвалятся, то смогу дотянуть до высоких стандартов Стива Роджерса или просто буду славным парнем? Или как?

Сэм, перевернувший все блинчики, фыркнул и не стал утруждать себя препирательствами. Они оба знали, что никаких свиданий у Баки в ближайшее время не предвидится. Сэм так и вовсе считал работу в ресторане - отмазкой Баки, чтобы не бросаться в пучины отношений. 

Ну, может, события прошлой ночи немного повлияют на него – он же дал слово, в конце-то концов.

Они продолжали перепалку, когда дверь открылась и на кухню ввалилась Дарси. Она выдула пузырь из жвачки, громко лопнула его и одарила их усталой улыбкой. Дарси была далеко не самым лучшим администратором, но, тем не менее, умудрялась поддерживать со всеми хорошие отношения. Она училась на одни пятерки на биохимии и Баки считал, что Дарси обязана будет пригласить их, когда ей будут торжественно вручать Нобелевскую премию – за то, что они стойко терпели все ее косяки с рассадками и бронями. Хотя он уже как-то прикипел к ней.

\- Эй, босс, тебя там кое-кто спрашивает, - сказала Дарси, махнув рукой в сторону главного зала. – Сказал, что подождет, если ты занят. Милашка такой.

\- Милашка?

Баки оглядел себя. Весь фартук в муке и пятнах масла – ну да ладно. Наверное, клиент решил узнать, куда запропастилась его еда. Сегодня было столь многолюдно, что очередь достигла впечатляющих размеров. Но босс должен решать такие вопросы. Баки откинул с лица волосы, выбившиеся из плотного пучка на макушке, кое-как отряхнул передник и вышел за дверь.

Народу было не протолкнуться. Баки не знал точно, что стало причина подобного наплыва публики, но предполагал, что это как-то связано с тем, что их квартал пострадал во время вчерашнего происшествия – в новостях это окрестили террористической атакой – и количество работающих заведений вокруг резко сократилось. «У Барнса» никогда не мог пожаловаться на недостаток посетителей, но такая толпа в обычный, рабочий четверг? Невиданно. Он протиснулся сквозь тревожно переговаривающуюся людскую массу и остановился как вкопанный.

\- Охренеть, кто к нам пришел, - выпалил Баки. Перед ним стоял парень, спасший его вчера. Стив Роджерс.

Кажется, Стив немного удивился подобной реакции.

\- А ты, смотрю, за словом в карман не полезешь? – но он улыбался.

\- Ты здесь…

Баки никак не мог справиться с шоком. Всего пару часов назад Стив выступал по телику, успокаивал народ – и вот он тут, обычный парень в синей куртке и бежевых брюках, каких тысячи. Его не узнавали лишь потому, что никто не ожидал встретить Капитана Америку в обычном ресторане. Баки вот тоже продолжал считать, что его посетили галлюцинации, а не Стив стоял от него в паре шагов. 

\- Ты как здесь очутился? В смысле… ты искал меня?

Стив подошел поближе, взглянул на витрину со сладостями.

\- Хотел убедиться, что у тебя все в порядке. Вижу, так и есть.

\- Да лучше всех. Жив. Типа того.

Нет, правда? Капитана Америку волнуют подобные мелочи? Да он же постоянно людей спасает. Пока у каждого выспросишь, как дела, времени на подвиги не останется. Баки и не предполагал, что встретит Стива еще раз и не знал, как его отблагодарить. Казалось, стоит открыть рот, и поток признательных речей будет не остановить.

\- Да, выглядишь ты довольно… живо, - сказал Стив.

\- Как ты меня вообще нашел?

\- Запомнил дорогу. Обычно я никогда не…

\- Ой! – раздался вопль Сэма, сопровождаемый громкий стуком – он явно уронил сковородку на пол. От этого внезапно шума Баки и Стив чуть не подпрыгнули. – Мамочки!

Судорожно вытирая руки фартуком и широко улыбаясь, Сэм вынырнул из-за барной стойки, отделявшей кухню от зала.

\- Это правда ты! А я-то думал, Баки надо мной подшутил, - Сэм потряс руку Стива, даже не дожидаясь пока тот протянет ее для рукопожатия. – Безумие. Ты должен присесть. Пожалуйста. Позволь нам накормить тебя, - и он потащил Стива к маленькому, незанятому столику.

Стив провел у них куда больше времени, чем следовало ожидать. Он прихлебывал кофе, читал газету и, похоже, вполне неплохо проводил время. И хотя Баки не мог надолго отлучиться из кухни, у него получилось урвать пару минут, чтобы выйти и узнать, как чувствует себя его гость. Внезапно он поймал себя на том, что разглядывает Стива. Эх, если бы дел было чуть поменьше, и он мог бы посидеть с ним, поболтать и как следует отблагодарить. Но времени не оставалось ни на что, кроме как подлить Стиву кофе и бежать обратно на кухню. 

Наконец утренний наплыв посетителей стал спадать, и Баки решил проверить, что из выпечки им придется восполнять в ближайшее время. На пороге кухни его выловила Дарси.

\- Это был Стив Роджерс? В жизни он выше, чем кажется по телевизору. Но все равно, симпатичный. И, кстати, собирается уходить. Иди, попрощайся, - и она вытолкала Баки в зал.

Черт. Почему, замотавшись, он не вспомнил о Стиве раньше? Забывать о том, кто спас тебе жизнь, - невежливо.

Пробегая мимо стойки с десертами, Баки схватил первую попавшуюся коробку.

\- Стив! – крикнул он, вылетев из ресторана и оглядываясь по сторонам в поисках нужного человека.

\- Мне показалось, что ты по уши в делах, решил не отвлекать. Спасибо за завтрак. Все было очень вкусно, - сказал Стив, завидев догоняющего его Баки.

Стив отстегивал шлем от мотоцикла, который выглядел так, будто его вытащили прямиком с поля боя – краска поцарапана, сидение немного перекорежено. Вообще-то так и было.

\- Э, вот, держи, - Баки сунул Стиву коробку с пирогом и выдавил улыбку. Как ему в голову взбрело, что пирог будет достаточной платой за спасение жизни?

\- Сам пек. С кокосом! – добавил Баки, не приходя в сознание.

Надо было придумать что-то получше. Например, сказать: «Спасибо, что спас меня. Ты герой, Стив. Общение с тобой заставило меня пересмотреть мои приоритеты в жизни. Теперь я собираюсь стать более ответственным. Начать переводить старушек через дорогу. Переходить улицу только в положенных местах. Оставлять чаевые. Меньше работать». И все такое. Но как-то непросто говорить что-то осмысленное, когда Капитан Америка смотрит на тебя своими добрыми, голубыми глазами.

Кажется, Стив не заметил терзаний Баки.

\- Как можно отказаться от пирога?

\- Да, лучше не стоит. У меня трепетное отношение к еде. Пожалуйста, съешь его, - хмыкнул Баки.

\- Даже не сомневайся. Спасибо, - и Стив убрал пирог в кофр мотоцикла.

Баки смотрел на него, не моргая. Стив надел шлем, завел мотор – и до Баки дошло, что он ведет себя как один из тысяч фанатов, таскающихся вслед за своим героем. За Мстителями, как за рок-звездами, постоянно охотились не только злодеи, но и просто чокнутые поклонники.

Он усилием воли отвел глаза. Наверное, Стива такое отношение уже порядком подзадолбало. Конечно, он спас Баки – но да это вроде его работа. Капитан Америка - эталон и герой, который спасет вас из-под носа инопланетян и проверит, как ваши дела следующим утром.

«Потрясающий парень», сказал Сэм в голове у Баки.

Он отошел, давая Стиву пространства для маневра.

\- Еще раз спасибо. За все, что ты для меня сделал. И делаешь!

Стив кивнул, принимая благодарность.

\- Не за что. Пока, Баки.

Мотор взревел и Стив укатил. Проехав полквартала, в зеркало заднего вида он заметил, что Баки смотрит вслед и улыбнулся. Их взгляды встретились, и у Баки сладко заныло в груди. Нет, ну что за фигня?

Два самых сумасшедших дня в его жизни. Чуть не погиб. Убегал от твари. Повстречал Капитана Америку. Покормил Капитана Америку. Да Баки никогда не думал, что его спокойная, размеренная жизнь в Бруклине может однажды пересечься с миром супергероев. Жалко, что веселье подошло к концу.

Только когда Стив окончательно исчез из виду, Баки вернулся в ресторан.

\- Твой друган сегодня зайдет.

Спустя пару дней Сэм ввалился в кухню с большой стопкой только что полученной почты. Покопавшись в письмах, он взглянул на Баки.

\- Будем готовить что-нибудь особенное?

Баки уже на три четверти приготовил соус болоньезе – сейчас резал морковь и панчетту. И совсем не слушал Сэма. Болоньезе сам себя не приготовит. Это очень важный соус. Болоньезе не потерпит небрежности.

\- Мой кто? Ты вообще о чем?

\- Стив.

\- Кто?

Баки непонимающе нахмурился, и Сэм, ехидно хмыкнув, запустил в него полотенцем. Когда Баки наконец избавился от него, Сэм укоризненно покачал головой.

\- Капитан Америка. Чувак, не знаю, как мы еще не погрязли в хаосе. У тебя все из головы вылетает? Некоторые вещи стоит запомнить!

\- Как ты… Да и зачем Стиву сюда приходить?

От мысли о Стиве потеплело в груди. Впрочем, Баки не мог сходу придумать ни одной нормальной причины, по которой Стив решился бы нанести им визит. Как Сэм до такого додумался?

Сэм пожал плечами и сунул Баки лист бумаги.

\- Дарси только что получила предварительный заказ. Чизбургер, картошка-фри и кокосовый пирог. Нет, ты у нас, конечно, кулинарный гений, но чизбургер? Если кто-то решит тащиться через весь Бруклин за бургером, то только он.

\- То-о-очно. Нет, знаешь, это очень сомнительная теория, - Баки изучил заказ, мельком улыбнувшись строчке «кокосовый пирог». Потом он повернулся к грилю.

Болоньезе подождет. Этот заказ он хотел исполнить лично.

\- Если он возвращается, может, ты ему приглянулся? – размышлял Сэм, привалившись к разделочной стойке.

Баки скорчил зверскую рожу и бросил котлету на гриль. Мясо тут же аппетитно зашипело, прожариваясь.

\- Ты совсем с ума сошел, - грустно заключил он и попытался сменить тему. – Нам ответили на то предложение по устройству банкета для конференции в Университете Нью-Йорка?

\- Нет, - Сэм явно не собирался сдаваться так просто. – Зачем еще ему возвращаться?

Нет, серьезно? Сэм заливался соловьем об этом банкете, а сейчас походя отмахнулся? Он мечтал расширять бизнес «У Барнса» в направлении выездного обслуживания и хватался за любую возможность. Учитывая то, что Сэм сам закончил Университет Нью-Йорка, организовать им банкет стало для него делом чести, и он уже Баки весь мозг вынес разговорами о предстоящем мероприятии. А сейчас Сэм предпочел обсуждать какие-то нереальные фантазии о влюбленном в Баки Стиве Роджерсе.

Баки полил половинки булочки майонезом и положил их на гриль.

\- Ой, ну я даже и не знаю. Он проголодался? А у нас можно поесть?

\- Да брось! А помнишь, как ты клялся, что устроишь личную жизнь?

\- Но я не имел в виду Капитана Америку. Знаешь, я про нормального парня говорил.

Сэм замахал руками, как будто Стив стоял перед ним, и он должен был немедленно расписать все его достоинства.

\- Он нормальный парень. И человек хороший. Помнишь? Он тебя спас.

\- Уже жалею, что вообще рассказал тебе, - пробормотал Баки, переворачивая котлеты и стараясь смотреть только на лопатку.

Вообще-то предполагалось, что Сэм сведет его с кем-то из качалки или со своим парикмахером. А не с Мстителем!

Спустя час Стив в низко надвинутой на глаза потертой кепке с эмблемой бейсбольной команды «Метс» и кожаной куртке вошел в ресторан. Как раз минуло два часа, и толпа, набежавшая к ланчу, начала расходиться.

Ранее Баки решил, что, если Стив все-таки придет, он обязательно хочет застать этот момент. Поэтому Баки отпустил Дарси на перерыв пораньше и в одиночестве начал раскладывать выпечку в витрине. Он протер стойку и кофе-машины, потом разобрал маффины с черникой, пока не появился Стив. 

Когда Стив перешагнул порог, Баки быстро взглянул на отражение в витрине. Вроде нормально выглядит. Даже волосы аккуратно зачесаны за уши. Да чего он вообще разволновался?

Что, если Сэм прав? Если Стив Роджерс пришел, чтобы пригласить его на свидание? Соглашаться? Или нет? Баки схватил листок с заказом Стива. Вдруг в голову придет какая-то умная фраза для начала разговора?

\- Привет, - наконец выдавил он. Баки поставил приготовленное на стойку и улыбнулся: - За счет заведения.

\- Уверен? – Стив уже успел достать кошелек и кредитку. Супергерои используют карточки. Чего только не бывает.

\- Ни за что с тебя денег не возьму. Ты мне жизнь спас.

Баки был готов кормить Стива бесплатно, пока «У Барнса» будет на плаву. Бесплатная еда - достойная, но не соизмеримая плата за спасение.

\- Ну… - Стив огляделся по сторонам и снова посмотрел на Баки. – Не могу же забрать еду и уйти. Может, у тебя найдется время перекусить вместе?

\- О…

Сейчас в зале сидело только несколько женщин, с аппетитом уписывающих салаты. Небольшая передышка между наплывом народа в обед.

Ну, конечно, у Баки было время перекусить. А еще куча дел в кухне – и позабытый соус болоньезе в том числе. Обычно Баки, не задумываясь бы, предпочел работу болтовне, но сейчас… Пару минут дела подождут. Когда Стив так вежливо просит, нельзя просто взять и не согласиться.

Взвесив все за и против, Баки кивнул.

\- Давай. Иди, выбирай столик.

Стив послушно удалился выбирать им место, а Баки пытался вспомнить, когда у него последний раз было свидание за обедом – не-не, это не оно! – но если бы это оказалось свиданием, то как вообще себя вести?

Баки снял фартук, взял только что испеченный багет, начинки, чтобы на него намазать, тарелки, две кружки и белый фарфоровый кофейник с только что сваренным кофе. Он расставил все это на выбранном Стивом столике и уселся – впервые за полдня можно немного отдохнуть.

Стив осмотрел заставленный стол и хмыкнул.

\- Часто этим занимаешься? – спросил он, доставая из пакета свой упакованный на вынос заказ.

Отгоняя мысли о прошлых свиданиях и ухажерах, Баки отломил кусок от батона. От хлеба еще шел пар, и он подул на ломоть перед тем, как намазать на него черничный джем.

\- Занимаюсь чем?

\- Расставляешь еду так, что ее можно хоть сейчас снимать на обложку журнала.

Секунду Баки недоуменно смотрел на Стива, вилкой указывающего на стол. А что, неплохо выглядит.

Потом ухмыльнулся.

\- Это называется искусство презентации. Как еще, думаешь, мне удается продавать бургеры по шестнадцать баксов?

Стив впечатленно присвистнул.

\- Шестнадцать баксов. Нет, я стараюсь никогда не говорить «вот в мое время», но…

\- В твое время бургер стоил четвертак?

Стив фыркнул и отпил кофе из кружки, выданной ему Баки.

\- Типа того.

Баки до этого и в голову не приходило, что Стив Роджерс и правда родился почти век назад. Раньше это воспринималось просто как факт, о котором ему рассказали еще на экскурсии в младших классах.

\- Каково это - выпасть из своего времени? – спросил он.

\- Иногда бывает непросто, - нехотя признал Стив и откусил кусок гамбургера. И остановился, глядя Баки в глаза: - Ладно. Даже в мое время я бы заплатил шестнадцать баксов за такое. М-м-м…

Довольный Баки откинулся на спинку стула. Вот, как надо ценить его еду! Он знал толк в интересных вкусовых сочетаниях: не только классических, но с изюминкой. И никогда не готовил того, в чем сомневался.

Стив облизнул губы, будто не хотел упустить и крошки. Завораживающее зрелище, решил Баки.

Черт, да, ему хотелось понравиться Стиву! Просто по-человечески. Вряд ли, несмотря на все безумные идеи Сэма, они подружатся или, тем более, пойдут на свидание – но Баки вполне устроит, если Стив изредка будет заходить в «У Барнса», поесть и перекинуться парой фраз.

\- Часто бываешь в Бруклине? – спросил Баки как можно более невинно, прихлебывая кофе. А-а-а, нет, теперь Стив подумает, что Баки на него запал.

Вашу мать. Ну ладно. Может и запал. Немножко.

А что такого? Он же собирался с кем-то начать встречаться. Хотя выбрать для этих целей известного супергероя - как-то не вариант. Стив может встречаться с моделями, актерами и прочими знаменитостями. Надо выбрать кого-то попроще. Вот, пусть Сэм разбирается, он и до судьбоносного обещания Баки рвался помочь и познакомить его с кем-то из своих друзей.

Стив умял уже половину бургера и принялся за картошку-фри с пармезаном.

\- Куда реже, чем раньше. Я вырос здесь.

\- Ага, я в курсе.

Сейчас редко какая газета обходилась без фотографий Мстителей и сведений из их жизни на первой полосе. Да и вообще, кто не знает, что Стив Роджерс родился в Бруклине? В Бруклине 30-х. Неважно. По граффити и рисункам Стива на стенах старых зданий можно экскурсии водить.

\- Правда?

Баки весело хмыкнул.

\- Ага, ты же знаменитость.

\- Я… Да, наверное. Но вообще-то я просто делаю свою работу.

\- И прекрасно с ней справляешься! Хотя я тут немного предвзят, знаешь ли – преданный фанат тех, кто спас мне жизнь… - Баки чувствовал, что еще немного и его понесет, и ничто в мире не заставить его молчать о том, какой Стив замечательный.

\- Будешь еще в наших краях, обязательно заглядывай, - он придвинул к Стиву поближе одну из тарелок и вилку. Кокосовый пирог, сладкие взбитые сливки. – Не хочу хвастаться, но этот пирог я пеку каждый день.

Стив, не выпуская бургер, потянулся за вилкой и тут же попробовал пирог. Баки довольно смотрел на то, как он ест.

\- Теперь ты ни за что от меня не избавишься, - сказал он, прожевав, и улыбнулся. – Я вернусь. Не сомневайся.

Баки прикусил губу. Конечно, Стив не имел в виду ничего такого, но если он вернется… Они смогут вместе съесть ланч. А ведь бургеры - это далеко не коронное блюдо «У Барнса»! Он приготовит для Стива нечто особенное.

\- Хорошо. Надеюсь, так и будет.

\- Ну не могу я, - ныл Баки в трубку, судорожно оглядываясь через плечо. Там, в зале ресторана, уже сидел, попивая воду со льдом, парень, с которым у него было назначено свидание. Баки умудрился проскользнуть в коридор, ведущий к мужским туалетам, до того, как тот его заметил. Мимо прошел официант с подносом, где стояли тарелки со стейком и пастой альфредо. Баки сглотнул слюну - хороший знак.

Хотя ничего удивительного. Ресторан для свидания он выбирал сам, а в своем вкусе Баки не сомневался. Дело было вовсе не в том, что он сомневался в чужой еде.

Баки понизил голос и зашипел.

\- Ты, что, мне свидание с бухгалтером устроил? Издеваешься? Да как ты умудрился заподозрить во мне в интерес к математике? Ты хоть помнишь, что я вылетел из колледжа?

Потому что Баки прекрасно помнил, насколько сильно ненавидел преподавателей и их унылые лекции. Нет, он вполне мог доучиться, если бы приложил хоть немного усилий, но ненависть к учебе пересилила.

Сэм хмыкнул.

\- А ты забыл, каким ужасным было время, когда я учился в университете? Кроме тебя со мной общались только одногруппники с экономики. Что тебе еще сказать?

Конечно, Баки прекрасно это знал! Сколько занудных сходок он посетил вместе с Сэмом? Сходок, где он был единственным, не получившим высшее образование. Может поэтому этот Брок показался ему знакомым? Они встречались на какой-нибудь офисной рождественской вечеринке?

\- У нас с ним нет ничего общего. Я даже не знаю, о чем с ним говорить, - продолжал страдать Баки. – Он работает на Уолл Стрит. А я повар.

\- Ты шеф-повар и успешный бизнесмен, Баки, - сурово сказал Сэм. – Сколько раз мне тебе это повторять? А теперь иди и очаруй Брока. Я прекрасно знаю, ты можешь. Представь, что перед тобой сочный кусочек свининки и действуй.

Да, Баки был неравнодушен к бекону. Он снова глянул через плечо – Брок посмотрел на свой ролекс и нахмурился. Черт, он сейчас уйдет, и Баки запорет первое почти за год свидание.

\- Как наплыв народа на обед? Ты не забыл проверить температуру в морозилке? Там иногда что-то сбоит. Давно пора…

\- Заменить ее, знаю. Ты тянешь время. И вообще, это попросту невежливо - работать на свидании.

\- Я не работаю, я проверяю, как идут дела.

Баки весь вечер беспокоился, как справиться Сэм, брошенный в одиночестве на кухне. Что не учел Баки, разгребая дела? Приготовил ли он достаточно соуса из морепродуктов, чтобы хватило на обед? Хотя Баки прекрасно знал, что Сэм за один вечер ничего не натворит.

\- Может, ты тянешь время, потому что у тебя на уме кто-то другой…

\- Что?

\- Стив Роджерс так часто к нам заглядывает, что я могу пригласить его на свидание от твоего имени.

Баки застонал. Вот только не надо опять! Он отлепился от стены.

\- Даже не начинай. Когда ты уже выбросишь эту идею из головы? Так, все, я пошел, - сказал Баки и не тронулся с места.

\- Никому не нужно столько хлеба! Он приходит, чтобы повидаться с тобой. Дарси согласна со мной.

\- Она уволена, - усилием воли Баки вышел из туалета и яростно прошептал: - И ты тоже.

\- Ха-ха. Я твой управляющий, ты не можешь меня уволить, чувак, - Баки точно знал, что этот говнюк ухмыляется. – Иди, развлекайся.

Чувствуя, будто в чем-то спалился, Баки повесил трубку, прошел в зал и уселся за столик. Причем здесь вообще Стив Роджерс? Он положил полотняную салфетку на колени и одарил Брока лучшей своей улыбкой.

\- Прости, что заставил ждать. Так на чем мы остановились…

Спустя пару дней Стив снова заглянул к ним. Неважно, какое было настроение у Баки и штурмовала ли ресторан толпа посетителей, стоило появиться Стиву, и мир сразу же казался ему замечательным.

Сэм постоянно пытался выудить из него подробности того, что сам называл «ухаживания» (ну, учитывая некоторую старомодность Стива, слово в принципе подходило). Еще Сэм подробно допросил его о свидании с Броком – хотя Баки и не собирался больше с тем встречаться. Брок не настолько понравился ему, чтобы отвлечься от ресторанного бизнеса.

Несмотря на пламенные заверения Сэма, Баки решил – вполне возможно, они с Капитаном Америкой немного подружились. Ух, совершенно безумная идея.

Стива часто узнавали, но обычно его поклонникам хватало такта не подавать виду, если они встречали его. Мальчуган же в майке с Капитаном Америкой, крепко прижимавший к груди игрушечный щит, не смог сдержать бурного восторга, когда заметил кумира, изучавшего витрину с коричными булочками.

Вокруг тут же собралась толпа зевак, защелкавшая телефонам и фотоаппаратами. Баки, Дарси и Сэм вышли из кухни на все возрастающий гул и теперь с интересом наблюдали за разворачивающимся действом.

\- И где же твой щит? – спросил пацаненок, демонстрируя Стиву свою игрушку. Если тому понадобится шит, мальчик явно собирался предложить Стиву использовать его.

\- Не волнуйся, он на месте.

Мальчишка подергал куртку Стива за полу куртки.

\- А где твой костюм? Под одеждой, как у Супермена? – в его карих глазах горела надежда.

\- Мне не нужно постоянно носить его, чтобы делать свою работу, - уверил его Стив.

Немного подумав, мальчуган выдал последний вопрос.

\- Можешь меня поднять?

Толпа тихонько захихикала. Стив изобразил тяжкое раздумье, будто не был уверен, что задача ему по зубам. А потом наклонился, подхватил мальчика и с легкостью усадил себе на плечо.

Тут же к нему протиснулась группка детей, державших игрушки с символикой Мстителей. Раздался нестройный хор голосов: «И меня! И Меня!». Спустя пару секунд Стив едва был виден за облепившей его ребятней.

\- Ах, мои чресла, - выдавила Дарси, прижав руки к груди. – И ведь я даже не люблю детей. Но они зрят в корень.

\- Зубы сводит, насколько это мило, - выдал Баки.

\- Мой самый любимый Мститель, - одарил их самодовольной улыбкой Сэм.

Дарси пожала плечами.

\- А мне больше Тор нравится.

\- Тор?! – удивленно вытаращились на нее Сэм и Баки. Они скрылись в кухне, и Дарси последовала за ними, громко и негодующе спрашивая, что, по их мнению, не так с Тором.

Баки все еще ворчал над вкусом Дарси, чистя картошку, когда Сэм со Стивом просочились на кухню. Стив никогда раньше не был в сердце ресторана. Санитарно-гигиенические нормы существовали не просто так, и уж кому как не Сэму знать это.

\- Сказал Стиву, что не уверен, что смогу оторвать тебя от картошки, - пояснил Сэм. – Ты полностью погрузился в процесс.

Стив подошел поближе.

\- Это я виноват. Хотел попрощаться.

За плечом Стива Сэм корчил гримасы и бурно жестикулировал – попрощаться он хотел, ха! Баки попытался прожечь его взглядом. В конце концов, Стив обернулся, пытаясь понять, что именно привлекло внимание Баки. Сэм изобразил полную невинность.

\- Я это… - он махнул рукой куда-то в пространство. – Пойду, займусь инвентаризацией.

Только им было не нужно проводить инвентаризацию: Баки уже все сделал. Но он горячо поддержал желание Сэма убраться из кухни – смущаться и мямлить лучше без свидетелей.

Когда они остались наедине, Стив внимательно оглядел кухню.

\- Чувствую себя как Дороти, увидевшая волшебника за занавесом. Здесь потрясающе пахнет. Теперь понимаю, почему ты так не любишь отсюда вылезать.

От его слов у Баки покраснели уши. Он сам спроектировал кухню. Каждый шкаф, контейнер – все было именно таким, как надо. Отсюда он правил своим маленьким королевством.

Он смерил Стива долгим взглядом, облизал губы. Вспомнил, как выглядел Стив с толпой ребятни.

\- Ты молодец.

Стив непонимающе нахмурился.

\- Наверное, это классно, когда детишки от тебя без ума.

\- Да… Хорошо иногда вспомнить, ради чего борешься. Хотя никак не привыкну. Все эти люди, жаждущие пожать руку или сфотографироваться. Иногда хочется быть собой, понимаешь?

\- В смысле просто Стивом?

Стив помолчал, потом ответил:

\- Иногда.

\- А обычно?

\- Обычно мне тоже неплохо. Как вот с ребятней сегодня вышло.

Баки весело хмыкнул. Мгновение они со Стивом смотрели друг другу в глаза, потом Баки отвел взгляд и махнул рукой в сторону кастрюли на плите.

\- Минестроне? На дорожку?

Стив коснулся руки Баки и широко улыбнулся.

\- Я-то думал, ты уже не предложишь.

Баки, согласно расписанию, драил главный зал ресторана. Он смахнул со лба выступивший пот, хлебнул воды из бутылки и с чувством глубокого удовлетворения осмотрел плоды своих трудов.

А что, неплохо поработал. Теперь можно и домой собираться. Вообще, стоит отметить, что Баки и правда стал реже задерживаться на работе, а на прошлой неделе они с Сэмом даже выбрались в кино. И пообедали вместе в кафешке – Баки не пришлось готовить. Хоть Сэм и нудил, что тот всегда критикует чужую еду, а затея со свиданием с Броком не увенчалась ничем хорошим, Баки склонен был отметить прогресс в выполнении собственных обещаний.

Поэтому за старания он вознаградил себя мытьем полов.

Баки прислонил метлу к витрине с выпечкой и отправился в кладовую за шваброй и ведром. Он как раз наливал воду, когда в дверь ресторана постучали.

\- Простите, мы уже закрыты, - крикнул Баки, возвращаясь обратно в зал. Может, он забыл повесить табличку «Закрыто»?

Он чуть не побежал в припрыжку, когда заметил Стива, вглядывающегося через стеклянную дверь. Баки вздохнул, собираясь с духом, и отпер замок.

\- Стив, извини, мы полчаса назад закрылись, - да ладно, Баки сейчас же снова запалит гриль и приготовит все, что захочет Стив. – Заходи, - и он втянул Стива за рукав внутрь. – Ты голоден?

Баки уже мысленно просчитывал, что у него есть в холодильнике и чем можно накормить гостя. Жуть, он прямо как мировая бабуля, никого не выпустит из рук, пока не накормит до отвала! Ну и ладно. Кормить людей не самый худший бзик из всех. Да и вообще, может Стив и выглядел как сто кило чистых мускулов, ему все равно не помешало бы вкусно покушать. Овощи или свежая паста, что лучше?

\- Я… - Стив сосредоточенно посмотрел на стену. Он казался каким-то странным, собранным и сосредоточенным. – Завтра меня отправляют на задание. За границу. И я просто не хотел… Мне нужно было куда-то пойти.

Куда-то пойти? Баки недоуменно моргнул. Пока он собирался с мыслями для ответа, Стив, воспользовавшись его замешательством, продолжил:

\- Понимаю, мы не настолько близко знакомы. Я просто зашел узнать, может, ты свободен. Хм. С остальными приятелями мы вместе работаем, а мне бы не помешало немного отвлечься от работы. Подумал, может…

Что бы Стив не предложил, Баки был заранее согласен, поэтому перебил, не дослушав.

\- Да не вопрос. Я живут тут в паре шагов. Подождешь минут десять, ладно?

Стив широченно улыбнулся, облегченно выдохнул и как-то обмяк. Да, Баки все верно сказал.

Он схватил метлу и засунул ее и прочие причиндалы для уборки в кладовую. Баки быстро собрал вещи – ключи, сумку и куртку. Эй, не время тормозить, когда его ждет Стив.

Баки не имел ни малейшего понятия, чем они будут заниматься, но наверняка это будет круче мытья полов. Да они со Стивом смогут пообщаться наедине, без кучи клиентов и кухонного безумия. Стив интересный и приятный парень, нет ничего зазорного в желании подружиться с ним.

Баки окинул ресторан взглядом в последний раз, проверяя, все ли на своих местах, потом выключил свет и вытащил Стива за дверь.

Уборка подождет. У Стива выходной, и Баки поможет ему хорошенько повеселиться.

\- Это ужасно. Ты по-настоящему бездарен.

Баки отчаянно пытался удержаться от смеха. Наблюдать за Стивом, пытающимся со всей имеющейся суперсилой разбить яйца, с серьезным лицом было невыносимо. Но и смеяться, попивая пиво, не самое верное решение.

\- И как ты вообще мир-то спасаешь?

\- Я защищаю мир от ГИДРЫ и кошмарных космических пришельцев. Я никогда не готовил фриттату.

Стив с тоской посмотрел на разбитые в миске яйца и попытался пальцами выловить скорлупки. Баки фыркнул, отставил бутылку пива и, аккуратно оттеснив Стива, продемонстрировал мастер-класс на тему «как выловить кусочки скорлупы при помощи половинок разбитого яйца». Закончив, он одарил Стива победоносной усмешкой и выкинул мусор в помойку. 

\- Да-да. Ваши кулинарные сверхспособности приняты к сведению, - Стив закатил глаза и взялся за венчик, чтобы взбить яйца.

Баки ухмыльнулся и указал на Стива ножом.

\- Уверен, во многом я гораздо лучше тебя. И могу с уверенностью заявить, что в жизни ты не настолько крут, как могло показаться в нашу первую встречу. 

Баки взял луковицу из корзины на стойке. Он нарезал лук, бекон, картошку и думал, пытаясь понять, неужели это все происходит на самом деле? Вот так, запросто, готовить поздно ночью завтрак вместе с Капитаном Америкой? В его жизни происходили теперь невероятные вещи!

Чем дольше Стив находился в его квартире, тем реальнее все казалось. Самый обычный парень с несколько черным чувством юмора, но реально смешными шутками. Стив оставил в прихожей куртку и головной убор, как сказал бы Сэм, подобные учтивые жесты были частью его обаяния.

Кажется, Стиву пришлось по душе жилище Баки. Он изучил книги на полках, внимательно прочел названия, огладил пальцами корешки. Отвесил пару комплементов обстановке. Вежливо спросил, где можно помыть руки, когда решил, что хочет помочь с готовкой. Это, конечно, была не чета будням супергероев, но Стив ни на секунду не переставал улыбаться с тех пор, как они пришли сюда.

\- Да ты меня вычислил. Вся моя крутизна - заслуга костюма, - Стив закончил взбивать яйца и отложил венчик. – Как ты всему этому научился? Никогда бы не подумал, что ты прирожденный повар.

\- Что такой красавчик, как я, забыл на кухне? – хмыкнул Баки, продолжая резать картошку. Нож буквально летал над доской – потребовался не один год тренировок и множество мелких порезов, чтобы делать это настолько эффектно.

Он пожал плечами.

\- Знаешь, просто под руку подвернулось когда-то… - ну, может, это была не совсем правда. Баки подумал немного и продолжил.

\- Во многом готовить я начал из-за того, что учеба в колледже оказалась совсем не тем, что я себе представлял. Думал, что хочу стать адвокатом или кем-то в этом роде, но и года не продержался. А когда остаешься без денег, то быстро всему учишься, - он покачал головой. – Не знаю. Все мои друзья корпели над дипломами, а я подрабатывал, моя посуду, чтобы было чем заплатить за квартиру. Попросился работать на кухню, потому что там больше платили. И потихоньку начало получаться. Люди стали возвращаться, чтобы снова попробовать мои блюда.

\- Баки, у тебя не просто получается. Это талант. Тот пирог, который ты мне дал в прошлый раз? Самое вкусное, что когда-либо пробовал. Честно. А уж вафельки!

\- Вафельки?

\- О да, вафельки, - согласился Стив, широко улыбаясь.

Баки прикрыл лицо рукой, чтобы скрыть довольную ухмылку.

В принципе, он не сомневался в своих талантах. По версии Таймс «У Барнса» входило в десятку заведений, которые стоит посетить в Бруклине. Они назвали его «местом, где можно порадовать душу и тело превосходной, традиционной американской едой». Каждое воскресное утро перед их дверями выстраивалась очередь из юных хипстеров, жаждущих отведать вафель с засахаренным пеканом, тыквенного масла и жаренного цыпленка с розмарином. Но почему-то похвала Стива особенно грела душу.

Его друзья были необыкновенными, и оттого Баки временами чувствовал себя неловко. Дарси однажды станет известной ученой и будет рассказывать о своих исследованиях в ведущих мировых университетах. Сэм работал с ним вместе, но у него были и другие бизнес-проекты. Без Сэма они бы не смогли открыть три года назад свое заведение. У Баки же не было ничего кроме его кухни, его еды и его ресторанчика. Временами ему казалось, что этого мало для счастья. Впрочем, сегодняшний ужин со Стивом определенно был особенным. 

Стив, как зачарованный, следил за перемещениями Баки по кухне. Хотя тот считал этот завтрак одним из самых простых блюд в своем арсенале – на что тут вообще смотреть? Баки забросил нашинкованный лук в сковороду с кипящим маслом и с любопытством взглянул на Стива. Тот стоял, перекинув через плечо кухонное полотенце, и внимательно изучал Баки.

Он замечтался о том, а что, если безумные идеи Сэма оказались правдой. Ну хоть чуть-чуть.

Стив симпатичный. Епт, не так. Стив охуенно красивый. Обаятельный, высокий, сильный. А его личные качества? Ну просто как идеальный соус к и без того прекрасному блюду. Короче, единственно, что мог сделать Баки, если хотел сохранить остатки здравого смысла – притвориться, что ничего особенного не происходит. На кухне сидит потрясающий парень, хвалит его еду, пьет пиво. Абсолютно обычное дело. Эх, как же Баки хотелось накормить Стива до отвала, а потом, может, даже поцеловать.

Но нельзя же просто взять и поцеловать Капитана Америку? Баки облизнул губы, обдумывая этот вопрос. Нет, определенно нет. Стив пришел немного отдохнуть перед работой, а не чтобы его лапали.

Баки убавил огонь под сковородкой, оставив лук пассироваться до готовности. Потом кивнул на остальные ингредиенты, лежащие на разделочной доске.

\- Так, это тоже сюда и давай сметану. Она в холодильнике на верхней полке, - скомандовал Баки и тут же смущенно улыбнулся. Он привык рулить на кухне. – Пожалуйста.

Кивнув, Стив переложил нарезанное на сковороду. Кухня наполнилась запахами кипящего масла и жарящегося бекона. Стив подошел к холодильнику, попутно задев бедром Баки, и достал сметану.

\- Хотел нанять помощника, но никогда не думал, что буду рассматривать на эту должность кандидатуру Капитана Америки. Эх, если бы ты еще костюм надел, - сказал Баки, открывая сметану.

Стив вытер руки полотенцем и покачал головой.

\- Ты так говоришь только потому, что сам не носишь этот костюм, - он переместил миску со взбитыми яйцами поближе к плите. Теперь Баки и Стив стояли, едва не соприкасаясь плечами. – Это не настолько прикольно, как тебе кажется. Чтобы вывести одни только пятна крови приходится сдавать его в химчистку…

Баки чувствовал, что это больной вопрос и решил сменить тему. Он добавил сметану во взбитые яйца и вылил получившуюся смесь на сковороду. Они хорошо проводили время вместе, Баки не хотел испортить атмосферу глупой шуткой о костюме.

Он взял бутылку из холодильника, открыл ее и протянул Стиву.

\- Сегодня у тебя выходной, друг. Можешь жаловаться на работу сколько влезет. Или можем просто забыть об этом. Выбери какую-нибудь хрень по телику, и я никому не расскажу, насколько тупые передачи смотрит Капитан Америка в свободное время.

\- Обещаешь? Мне, знаешь ли, надо блюсти образ.

\- Слово скаута. Ни единой живой душе.

Стив с благодарностью сжал его плечо. Даже сквозь майку Баки почувствовал жар его рук. Их взгляды пересеклись – в груди екнуло, – и Баки отвел глаза.

Болтая, они заканчивали возиться с готовкой. Баки делился философией приготовления фритатты («Кремообразное, но не сухое. Если больше ничего ты не усвоишь, то уж об этом, прошу, никогда не забывай. Богом клянусь, это важно»), рассказывал, как открыл ресторан («Сэм долбал инвесторов, пока они наконец не дали нам деньги, чтобы он уже отстал наконец. Теперь я не могу выгнать его с кухни»).

Баки поставил сковороду в духовку, а Стив начал доставать из шкафчиков посуду и приборы. Двадцать минут спустя Баки плюхнулся на пол в гостиной. Не составило особо труда уговорить Стива поесть возле дивана перед телевизором.

Баки ел и то и дело поглядывал на Стива. Тот, удобно устроив на животе тарелку с едой, сидел, привалившись к ножке дивана. Из-за ворота расстегнутой на три верхние пуговицы рубашки проглядывала загорелая, мускулистая шея. Раскрасневшийся от кухонного жара Стив с аппетитом уплетал фритатту и внимательно смотрел телевизор.

Баки старался не пялиться и не пускать слюни. В жизни Стив сильно отличался от того образа, выдаваемого на пресс-конференциях и обложках журналов.

Они наложили себе добавки – а потом и еще – пока не захмелели и не наелись от пуза. Баки ожидал, что Стив почти сразу отправиться домой. Но, когда Баки наконец смог пересесть на диван, Стив устроился рядом. Он вытянул ноги, удобно устроив их на кофейном столике, и явно не собирался никуда уходить.

\- Пожалуй, в жизни не ел ничего вкуснее, - Стив погладил живот и одарил Баки теплой улыбкой.

Если от вкусной еды можно было впасть в счастливую кому, это было оно. Баки жил ради подобных моментов. 

Он толкнул ногу Стива ногой и откинулся на диванные подушки.

\- Если ты не ел ничего вкуснее, то стоит поводить тебя по лучшим местным ресторанам. В этом городе огромное количество прекрасных заведений.

\- Да, ты прав. Мне надо почаще выбираться в свет.

Судя по тону Стива и тому, как ранее он высказался о костюме, он не часто куда-либо выбирался. Почему у тех, кто постоянно рискует жизнью, не может быть даже любимого места, чтобы оттянуться? Или кого-то, с кем можно приятно провести вечер?

\- Эй… - Баки взял Стива за руку. – Ты всегда можешь прийти ко мне. В следующий раз я приготовлю что-то покруче фриттаты. Не думал, что будут гости, иначе купил бы…

Баки не успел договорить, а Стив уже медленно склонялся к его лицу.

«Да что вообще происходит? Он же вот-вот меня поцелует!»

Баки осекся. Он широко распахнул глаза, а потом зажмурился в предвкушении. Мысли о поцелуе не выходили у него из головы с тех пор, как они со Стивом пришли домой. Поцелуй мог бы стать идеальным завершением вечера. Конечно, именно тогда зазвонил телефон.

Ха. Да у Баки имелся особый дар - игнорировать телефонные звонки. Он потянулся к Стиву, собираясь обнять его за плечи, но руки поймали лишь пустоту. Стив встал и склонился над столиком.

\- Вашу мать, - выругался Стив и поднял трубку.

Баки немедленно захотелось придушить того, кто был на другом конце провода.

\- Да, я в порядке. Что вы хотели, агент Хилл?… Сегодня? – Стив нахмурился. – План операции составлен. Фьюри действительно думает, что пара часов все изменят? Нет, нет, нет. Никаких проблем. Просто… - он искоса глянул на Баки, вздохнул и потер лицо. – Хорошо. Собирайте остальных, буду через тридцать минут.

Легко догадаться, к чему все идет. Когда Стив отсоединился, Баки уже сидел на другом конце дивана и прожигал гневным взглядом трубку. Кто бы там ни был, с сексом явно вышел облом. Ладно, секс оставался пока только в мечтах, но поцелуя-то его точно лишили.   
\- Тридцать минут? – спросил Баки, подняв бровь.

Стив скорчил недовольную гримасу и сунул телефон в карман штанов.

\- Самому не хочется, но придется. Работа зовет.

Скрестив руки на груди, Баки наблюдал, как Стив встает с дивана.

\- Да я даже разозлиться не могу, ведь знаю, что ты идешь спасать чьи-то жизни.

\- Прости меня. Мне очень хотелось бы остаться. Ты даже не представляешь, насколько.

Баки не злился. Был разочарован? Но сложно разочаровываться, если знаешь, что у Стива супергеройские дела. Может, это и к лучшему, что Стив уходит сейчас, пока Баки ничего себе не напридумывал.

\- Я позвоню тебе. Завтра. Обещаю, - Стив, подхватив куртку, пошел к входной двери. – Спасибо за вечер. Пока, Баки.

Дверь за Стивом закрылась. Тяжело вздохнув, Баки осел на диване. После несостоявшихся поцелуев ему явно требовался холодный душ. Еще раз вздохнув, он пошел в спальню, разделся и включил душ. 

Больше всего он боялся, что события этой ночи никак не удастся выкинуть из головы. Или что все его надежды тщетны. Стив обещал перезвонить, ох, Баки от души на это надеялся! Мечтал о том, чтобы Сэм оказался прав. Мечтал о продолжении сегодняшнего вечера. Мечтал о Стиве. 

Хотя он поклялся наладить личную жизнь, Стив Роджерс казался ему опасной кандидатурой на роль любимого человека. Ужасной! И все же он не мог удержаться.

Все о, чем он мог думать до новой встречи, - Капитан Америка чуть не поцеловал его. Ничего более прекрасного с ним никогда не происходило.

Прошел день, второй, третий… неделя. Одна, вторая… Месяц. От Стива не было весточки.

Баки решил бы, что вечер со Стивом ему приснился, если бы не остатки фритатты в холодильнике. И хотя он старался не заморачиваться, но мыслями то и дело возвращался к Стиву.

Никаких звонков.

Совсем.

Вообще.

Сначала Баки успокаивал себя тем, что Стив не знает его номер телефона, но потом это перестало помогать. Стив прекрасно знал, где Баки работает, мог бы найти номер в справочнике. Или использовать свои супергеройские связи. Так Баки дошел до панических мыслей, что Стив исчез с Земли.

Самое ужасное было то, что Баки понятия не имел, что на самом деле происходит со Стивом. Он скучал по нему – не по гипотетическим поцелуям, а по привычной болтовне в ресторане. И если со Стивом что-то случилось, что он мог сделать? Ничего. Только проверять сайты со сплетнями о Мстителях по сотне раз на дню. И уныло тосковать. В этом Баки тоже оказался неожиданно хорош – сегодня он уже посвятил страданиям большую часть дня.

Примерно в три часа дня Баки решил, что если продолжит в том же духе, то просто сойдет с ума. Надо было срочно пойти куда-нибудь, стены квартиры будто давили на него. Сегодня он не стал торчать в ресторане дольше положенного и теперь совершенно не знал, куда себя деть.

В паре кварталов от его квартиры располагался фермерский рынок с весьма приличным выбором овощей и сыров. Обдумывая новый рецепт, Баки отправился закупаться продуктами и не забыл прихватить бутылку вина, естественно. Он только вернулся домой – как раз раскладывал покупки – когда раздался громкий стук в дверь.

Может, Сэм решил заглянуть, проверить, как он? Или Дарси принесла его любимый кофе? Но когда он открыл дверь, на пороге стоял тот, кого Баки совсем не рассчитывал увидеть.

Стив.

Несмотря на все свои переживания, Баки не знал, как реагировать. Может, это просто галлюцинация?

\- Баки. Я все объясню…

Баки выдохнул и прислонился к дверному проему.

\- Думал, что ты… что с тобой… - да какая разница, главное, сейчас Стив стоит перед ним. Живой.

Он потянулся обнять Стива, но остановился, положив руки ему на плечи и внимательно оглядел Стива, проверяя как он.

Невооруженным глазом ран не было видно, но Стив казался вымотанным, тяжело дышал и немного взмок. Стив опирался на него, словно в попытках перевести дыхание.

\- Ты что, бежал всю дорогу?

\- Э. Сейчас объясню.

\- Не мог поймать такси?

Похоже, Стив бежал сюда прямо от штаб-квартиры Щ.И.Т.а на Манхэттене. На метро до Бруклина было минимум час езды, почти двадцать четыре километра. Баки снова посмотрел на Стива – да тот даже не снял костюм Капитана Америки! 

\- Просто… отчет о задании растянулся на несколько часов. Не мог раньше выбраться, - Стив смахнул пот со лба и вытер руки о штаны.

\- Ты сейчас вообще о чем?

\- Хотел тебе позвонить, но…

Баки оборвал его взмахом руки и широко улыбнулся.

\- Ничего не объясняй. Неважно. Фигня. Работа прежде всего, я сам так считаю.

Стив гулко сглотнул.

\- Я собирался позвонить, но…

\- Эй, Стив, завязывай. У тебя были дела поважней…

Стив подошел ближе, прижимая Баки к двери, посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.

\- Неправда. То есть, конечно, это важно, но… - Стив вздохнул. – Мы должны были переправить артефакт в удаленное хранилище. Помнишь то происшествие в ночь нашей встречи? Ты же понимаешь, это были не террористы. И видел преследовавшую нас тварь. Вернее, она не нас преследовала. Она хотела… Неважно. Это была угроза мирового масштаба.

У Баки аж голова закружилась от нахлынувших мыслей. И близость Стива никак не способствовала ясности мышления. Монстр, гнавшийся за ними. Стив хотел позвонить. Баки вполне смирился, что Стив был в его жизни пробегом, но вдруг…

\- Тебе грозила серьезная опасность? – спросил он, медленно ведя рукой от плеча Стива к шее.

Перед тем как ответить, Стив обвел взглядом его руку.

\- Все пошло не по плану. Точка переброски была в Германии, но стоило нам прибыть на месте, как оказалось, что это ловушка. Нас спасла только быстрая реакция Тора. Мы выбрались, но застряли на пару дней…

\- Застряли где?

\- Слышал когда-нибудь об Асгарде?

О чем вообще Стив говорит? Баки словно снова оказался в колледже, когда он смотрел на преподавателя, открывающего и закрывающего рот, и не понимал ни слова. Разве что сейчас его в состояние транса повергли не цифры и расчеты, а просто движения губ Стива.

Он кое-как собрался с мыслями.

\- Э. Хм. Нет?

\- Это один из миров асов.

Баки потряс головой, усилием воли отвел глаза от его губ и решил смотреть Стиву только в глаза. Хорошая идея.

\- Нет, не догоняю. Где ты был?

Стив вздохнул, переступил с ноги на ногу.

\- Я не позвонил тебе, потому что застрял на другой планете.

\- … уважительная причина, - выдавил Баки.

Стив кивнул и отвел взгляд.

\- Самое ужасное, для меня прошло всего несколько дней. Вернувшись домой, я узнал, здесь прошел целый месяц. Представляю, что ты подумал, когда я столько времени не звонил.

Та часть Баки, которая верила в безумные теории Сэма и искренне расстраивалась, когда Стив исчез, триумфально взвыла.

\- Не бери в голову. Ты вернулся, - Баки выдохнул. – Не хочешь на обед остаться? Я только из магазина, еды полно, - и, словно в омут с головой, решился. – Это будет свидание. Если хочешь.

Стив придвинулся ближе.

\- Уверен?

\- Ну… Здесь только один Мститель. И, хотя из всей команды ты мой второй самый любимый герой, приходится брать, что дают. Да, я серьезно.

По лицу Стива растеклась улыбка.

\- Второй? Как так? А кто первый?

\- Черная Вдова, - ее никто не переплюнет.

Стив фыркнул, заходя в квартиру. (Баки решил, что Стив чудесно подходит к его обстановке. Прямо как здесь всегда был).

\- Ты бы ей тоже понравился.

\- Да? Может позвоним ей позже?

\- Неа. Меня заинтересовало твое предложение о свидании.

Свидание, запланированное Баки, так никогда и не случилось. Несмотря на все препирательства и попытки настоять на своем, Стив выгнал его из кухни. Собственной кухни, понимаете. Святого, можно сказать, места!

Баки стоял у двери, стараясь в щелку рассмотреть, что же творится у плиты. Не то что бы Баки не доверял цыпленка Стиву. Ладно. Не доверял! Стив – успешный супергерой, защищает мир от инопланетян, но он и яйца нормально разбить не умеет. А этот цыпленок вырос на свободном выгуле. Баки уже рассмотрел, как Стив безжалостно расчленил экологически чистый баклажан, который он выбирал на рынке пятнадцать минут. Что же тот сотворит с цыпленком?

Когда Стив повернулся спиной к двери и с головой погрузился в изучение содержимого холодильника, Баки ворвался внутрь. Он больше не мог терпеть насилие над продуктами питания! По пути Баки привычно собрал обертки и пакеты – как Стив вообще мог работать с таким бардаком на кухне? Он уже зачерпнул ложку соуса из кастрюльки, булькающей на плите, когда Стив поймал его за локоть.

\- Вон! – сказал он, выталкивая Баки за дверь.

Баки заметил банку у него в руках.

\- Это сметана? Ее нет в рецепте! Простой дай мне… - запротестовал он, но Стив был сильнее в тысячу раз, и Баки выставили из кухни, не успел тот и фразу закончить.

\- Расслабься. Я справлюсь.

\- Ну ладно, - Баки воздел руки к потолку. – Я ухожу, - он развернулся, но не удержался: - Соус надо посолить.

\- Сейчас же!

На целый час Баки был отлучен от кухни. Когда Стив позвал его, то уже расставил тарелки и утварь – как ни странно, вышло красиво – и разложил приготовленную еду по тарелкам.

Вкушать пищу, приготовленную чужими руками именно для него, было для Баки в новинку. И, кажется, ему понравилось. Баки получал огромное удовольствие, готовя для других, и часто выражал так свои чувства. Очень приятно, что Стив разделял его подход.

Баки улыбнулся и наколол на вилку кусочек цыпленка. Он медленно жевал – не чтобы придраться, а полностью насладиться вкусом, ужином, свиданием, всем сразу. Баки смотрел на Стива, сидящего напротив, и ужасно хотел поцеловать его.

\- И как? – спросил Стив, не спуская глаз с Баки. – Каков приговор?

Баки попробовал баклажан и покивал.

\- Неплохо, неплохо, - он дотронулся до руки Стива. – Спасибо. Идеально.

Стив сжал его пальцы в ответ, не отпуская.

После еды Баки уговорил Стива посмотреть пару эпизодов кулинарного реалити-шоу «На куски». Кажется, Стив неплохо развлекся, слушая его крайне эмоциональные объяснения, почему из вроде бы случайно выбранных продуктов всегда можно что-то приготовить. Баки как раз преступал к очередной части своего бурного монолога, когда Стив попросил его сделать паузу и быстро скрылся на кухне. Вскоре он вернулся обратно с двумя маленькими тарелками и вилками. Стив протянул одну Баки, вторую оставил себе и уселся обратно на диван.

Баки взял вилку и, нахмурившись, поинтересовался:

\- Что это?

\- Пирог, - широко ухмыльнулся Стив. – С кокосом. Твой любимый, правильно?

Баки удивленно моргнул и, внезапно охрипнув, спросил:

\- Как ты об этом узнал?

\- Только этот пирог ты печешь каждый день. И… - Стив махнул вилкой в сторону книжных полок. – У тебя пять книг о кокосах. Несложно было догадаться.

Баки прищурился, но пирог перевесил желание вести разговоры. Он откусил немножко – вау, просто потрясающе, какая кремовая нежность и сладость – и то, что Стив испек пирог специально для него, возносило его на недосягаемую высоту.

\- Значит, ты составил мой психологический портрет, да? Еще одна суперсила?

\- Ага. И фотографическая память.

Баки весело фыркнул и откусил еще пирога. Доев десерт, они вместе помыли посуду, и вернулись на диван в гостиной. Баки и Стив обсуждали все на свете и абсолютно потеряли счет времени. Только когда Стив широко зевнул во время бурной тирады Баки о богачах и киноа, они догадались посмотреть на часы. Время давно перевалило за полночь.

Баки выпрямился на диване, Стив тоже сел ровнее. Теперь они соприкасались коленями.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я ушел?

\- Некоторым из нас рано вставать на совсем не супергеройскую работу.

\- О. Точно, - Стив кивнул, потер руки о штаны и предпринял попытку встать с дивана.

Баки ухватил его за рукав и никуда не пустил.

\- Только если…

\- Если…

Баки прикусил губу. Да была не была!

\- Сэм предполагает, что ты можешь статься немного старомодным.

Судя по выражению лица Стива, тот отчаянно пытался не засмеяться.

\- Старомодным?

\- Ну, знаешь, как если бы я предложил тебе остаться и может быть мы… занялись всяким. И ты бы оскорбился.

\- Каким таким всяким?

Стушевавшись, Баки стукнул его по плечу – Стив, громко хохоча, завалился на бок.

\- Все, теперь я хочу, чтобы ты ушел.

\- Может, меня и считают старым, Баки. Но я совершенно точно не девственник.

Ага. Есть. Облизнувшись, Баки посмотрел на Стива.

\- И сколько тебе?

\- Девяносто восемь. Смотря, что брать за точку отсчета.

\- Хм. Теперь я могу точно сказать, ты неплохо выглядишь для своих…

Остаток предложения Баки пробормотал ему в губы. Стив навалился сверху, опрокидывая на спину. Поцелуй вышел совсем не таким, как мечталось – неуклюжий, неловкий, они оба чуть ли не хихикали. Совершенно потрясающе.

Стив чуть отстранился. Баки молча пялился на него – ух, какой же он красивый. Ужасно хотелось к нему прикоснуться, но Баки держал себя в руках. Выжидал.

Он сглотнул, когда Стив удобно устроился на нем. Как офигенно он пах, аж слюнки текли – кедром и кардамоном. Стив прикоснулся к его лицу, от этого побежали мурашки.

\- Как хорошо, что я здесь, - тихо произнес Стив, отчего сказанное приобрело еще более интимный окрас.

\- Да? – так же тихо прошептал Баки и потянулся к его запястью.

\- Ты мне очень нравишься. На задании я мог думать только о том, как…

Если Стив пытался его соблазнить, то у него отлично получалось. Взгляд Баки метался между глазами и ртом Стива, пока наконец тот не поцеловал его, едва коснувшись верхней губы. С ума сойти можно.

Охрененно.

Он не мог выбрать, что же сделать со Стивом. Хотелось притянуть его к себе за воротник, исследовать языком его рот, почувствовать привкус красного вина и чеснока на губах. Именно об этом он и мечтал. Стив кружил ему голову. Хотелось нежно прикусить его губу и целовать, положив руку на затылок. Когда Баки почувствовал, что больше не выдержит, он потянулся вперед и поцеловал его.

Стоило Баки удобно устроиться в объятиях любимого, как в очередной раз зазвонил мобильный. Будь его воля, он бы не обратил на это внимание. Когда Стив начал было отстраняться, чтобы ответить, но Баки лишь крепче обнял его.

\- М-м-м, - хрипло произнес он. – Нет. Потом перезвонят.

Стив повиновался и взъерошил Баки волосы, углубляя поцелуй. Телефон снова затрезвонил - еще более настойчиво.

\- Мать вашу!

Стив вывернулся из его хватки и схватил мобильник. Баки чуть не упустил момент, но успел выхватить трубку из рук Стива до того, как тот успел ответить. Места на диване было мало, а они все же были здоровыми взрослыми мужиками. Так что они свалились на пол, и Баки оказался сверху. Он прижал запястье Стива к полу, не давая ответить на звонок.

\- Даже не думай.

\- Но…

\- Подождет.

\- А вдруг что-то…

Баки застонал и прижался лбом к шее Стива. Потом поднял голову и посмотрел ему в глаза.

\- Подождет. Мир выстоит. Пожалуйста. Останься. 

После этих слов Стив перестал сопротивляться. Мгновение спустя Баки уже лежал на спине, а Стив покрывал поцелуями его подбородок. От того, насколько ловко у него это вышло, перехватило дыхание. Не глядя, Баки отшвырнул продолжавший трезвонить телефон на другой конец комнаты и провел пальцами по сильной мускулистой спине Стива.

Они не стали ограничиваться полумерами, сразу же потянувшись к застежкам на одежде друг друга.

Ему хотелось трогать Стива везде, куда он мог дотянуться. Отвести его в спальню. Разложить на кровати. Исследовать. Только вот Баки никак не мог оторваться от Стива – слишком сильно его хотел. Стив одной рукой сжимал член Баки через джинсы, а другой водил по губам. Ощущения сводили с ума, от удовольствия бросало в дрожь. 

Он стянул со Стива трусы и провел рукой вверх-вниз по его члену. Баки и Стив тяжело дышали в унисон, глубоко и рвано. Дело было не в скорости, хоть это и ощущалось, как гонка. Сотня миль в час по пустынной дороге. 

Стив сдавленно простонал:

\- Я вот-вот кончу. 

В ответ Баки резче задвигал рукой. Он не успокоился, пока Стив не кончил ему в руку. Стив, дрожащий от его прикосновений, удовлетворенный и расслабленный – Баки никогда не видел ничего прекраснее. И все это было исключительно его заслугой: Стив так яростно кусал от удовольствия губы, что они побелели. От этого зрелище его собственное возбуждение стало еще острее. Спустя несколько секунд он потянулся к Стиву. 

\- Ух, - выдохнул он. – А я? 

\- Сейчас. 

У него сбилось дыхание, когда Стив вернулся к прежнему ритму. Он дрочил ему медленно – плавными, выверенными движениями. Дразнил ловкими пальцами, доводя до блаженства. Непроизвольно Баки схватил Стива за руку так сильно, что явно остались следы от ногтей. 

Могли ли у Стива вообще остаться синяки, как у обычных людей? Возможно, стоило проверить эту гипотезу. Один, а лучше – несколько раз. 

Стив переместился, вставая на четвереньки. Облизал шею, запечатлел поцелуи на ключицах, поцеловал в живот. Баки застонал, стоило его губам коснулись соска. А уж когда дело дошло до его члена, дыхание сбилось, Баки вцепился обеими руками Стиву в волосы, глядя на то, как он берет в рот. От одного вида того, как Стив ему отсасывает, ласкает член языком, желание стало нестерпимым и последние остатки самообладания оставили его. 

Оргазм был настолько сильным, что на мгновение сперло дыхание. В голове было пусто, мышцы свело от удовольствия. Когда Баки наконец смог сделать вдох, то запрокинул назад голову и сглотнул, облизывая губы. 

Ох, это все произошло слишком быстро. 

Тут же он потянулся за поцелуем, а потом за еще одним. И еще одним. Они снова целовались взасос, держа лица друг друга в ладонях - совершенно потрясающе. И посторгазменная нега и все эти вот нежности. 

Полностью расслабленный Баки обнял Стива за плечи и нежно поцеловал в щеку.

Спустя три часа ничего не изменилось. Они не спали, так и лежали в обнимку. Стив гладил Баки по руке, перебирая пальцы. Они не сводили друг с друга глаз и бормотали милую и неловкую нелепицу. Баки наслаждался каждым мгновением и желал, чтобы этот момент никогда не кончался.

Но, конечно, у судьбы были совсем иные планы, поэтому вместо продолжения страстного секса Баки получил выбитую с громким стуком дверь.

Мда. Серьезно?

Входная дверь сорвалась с петель и приземлилась ровно на дорогущий кофейный столик из Поттери Барн, который тут же рассыпался горой щепок. Баки аж онемел от происходящего и не мог выдавить ни слова. Они даже не успели пошевелиться, как гостиная наполнилась криками.

\- Старк, на тебе выход из здания. Тор, прикрывай с другой стороны. Мы с Брюсом…

\- Нашел!

Тони Старк. Баки точно это знал, потому что парень в костюме Железного Человека как раз обогнул диван и теперь возвышался над ними. Железный Человек нажал какую-то кнопку на шлеме и тот сложился, явив миру лицо, знакомое по сотням рекламных плакатов и журнальных статей.

\- Кэп, да на твоем фоне даже мои подвиги блекнут. Это зрелище определенно стоило всей кутерьмы со спасательной миссией.

\- Да ради всего святого, - к Тони подошел Клинт Бартон, Хоукай. Он быстро взглянул на них и тут же отвернулся. Баки услышал, как тот говорит по радиосвязи: - Все в порядке, агент Хилл. Да, Кэп с нами. Приготовьте его запасной костюм… нет… этот он сам испачкал.

Теперь вокруг них столпились все Мстители. Баки закрыл глаза и постарался взять себя в руки. Мстители. В полном составе. В его гостиной. Не, ну каково?

\- Стив, ты решил перенять плохие привычки у Старка? Надо же, как неожиданно.

Баки, все так же лежащий под Стивом, помахал рукой. Как можно не поздороваться с Черной Вдовой? Та в ответ только приподняла бровь.

\- Эй. Всего раз то и было. И я настаиваю, что забыл переключить телефон с вибрации на звонок.

\- Дважды, - пробасил Тор откуда-то вне поля зрения Баки.

\- Ладно, дважды.

Клинт поднял руку.

\- А Мумбаи считаем?

\- Хорошо, и Мумбаи посчитаем. Итого три раза, - Тони посмотрел на Стива. – Прости, что испортили вечеринку, Кэп, но там опять какой-то идиот хочет мир разрушить. Почему все они хотят именно этого? Короче, ты нам нужен при полном параде. И если что, Щ.И.Т. сначала честно пытался до тебя дозвониться.

К этому моменту Стив и Баки наконец привели себя и одежду в относительный порядок. Баки сразу стало намного комфортнее – неприятно сидеть полуголым на полу в компании Величайших Героев Земли, понимаете? Судя по выражению лица, и Стиву их вторжение пришлось не по душе.

\- Как мы уже выяснили, это далеко не первый раз, когда кто-то из нас не спешит явиться на вызов. И зачем было вламываться сюда в полном составе? – выговаривал им Стив.

Наташа пожала плечами, явно не впечатленная его отповедью.

\- Но не отвечал именно ты, Стив. Еще и исчез сразу же после вчерашнего собрания. И, как сказал Старк, мы звонили. Так что, если собираешься отключить телефон и уйти в отрыв, предупреждай кого-нибудь в Щ.И.Т.е. Иначе жди в гости Здоровяка.

Халк, стоявший за ней, осуждающе фыркнул.

Мстители продолжили разговор, но кроме ехидных комментариев Старка, Баки ничего не понял. На этом фоне попытки Брока объяснить ему функционирование фондовой биржи казались осмысленными. Вихри. Гамма-лучи. Кубы. Взгляд Баки метался между Мстителями. Тор – Халк – Черная Вдова – Хоукай – Капитан Америка. Внезапно Баки почувствовал себя маленьким и незначительным. Никто из них даже не поинтересовался, кто он, что делал в этой маленький, не рассчитанной на Халка квартирке. Кажется, они даже не заметили его присутствия. И выглядел Баки неподобающе.

Растрепанный.

Расслабленный.

Все еще прибывающий во власти посторгазменной неги.

Кроме того, компания удалых героев полностью поглотила внимание Стива. Мир продержался без его вмешательства всего-то пару часов. Видимо, судьба решила, что этих пары часов хватит и Баки. Сам Баки был категорически не согласен с этим и решил вернуть дело в свои руки. Он подергал Стива за рукав.

\- Мы можем поговорить на кухне? – спросил Баки, понизив голос.

Стив нахмурился, словно пытаясь что-то вспомнить. Потом виновато посмотрел на Баки.

\- Э… да, конечно.

Чтобы встать, требовалось разобраться с ремнями и застежками. Мстители тут же прервали свое совещание и разбрелись по квартире, старательно не смотря на Баки и Стива, застегивающих штаны. По-видимому, чтили благопристойность своего капитана. Кроме Старка, конечно. Тот широко ухмылялся и пялился, пока Баки и Стив шли в кухню. До тех пор пока Наташа силой не развернула его.

Баки и Стив разместились возле холодильника и, хотя Мстители явно пытались не нарушать их уединения, Баки предпочел перейти на шепот.

\- У меня в гостиной Халк.

\- Прости. Я всегда беру трубку, вот они и заволновались.

Баки махнул рукой в другую сторону.

\- Ты видишь дверь? Нет? И я нет. Потому что ее больше нет!

Да, эта катастрофа тоже не прошла мимо внимания Стива.

\- Извини. Щ.И.Т. все починит.

\- Щ.И.Т., - Баки потер рукой лицо. Конечно, суперсекретная организация будет чинить ему дверь. Делать им нечего, как разбираться с последствиями любовных приключений Капитана Америки. – Такое часто случается?

\- У Фьюри выделен приличный бюджет под ремонтные работы. Не проблема.

\- Нет. Это? – Баки снова показал на выбитую дверь, потом на Мстителей и Стива. – Это.

\- Ну… - Стив тоже посмотрел на команду, дверь и себя самого. И, как-то поникнув, вздохнул. – Да, Баки. Часто. Я же… я Капитан Америка.

Вот так просто. Капитан Америка. Для него обычное дело спасти мир – Баки подсчитал, что за два месяца, что они со Стивом знакомы, тот сделал это уже трижды. Баки казалось, что неприятности следуют за Стивом по пятам и тот просто не может проигнорировать их. Ни секунды не сомневаясь и не думая о себе, Стив всегда готов был броситься на передовую. Может быть, Баки стоило испугаться или хотя бы разозлиться. Но нет. Ничего подобного он не чувствовал.

Баки вздохнул и покачал головой. Зачем ему эта головная боль? Ну, конечно, когда это сердце внимало голосу разума.

\- Тебе пора уходить? – спросил он, уже зная ответ.

\- Прости, но да.

\- И куда вы направляетесь?

Стив взглянул на Наташу. Та в ответ пожала плечами.

\- Это засекречено. Но тебе ничего не угрожает.

\- И наверняка ты не сможешь сказать, насколько уезжаешь?

Стив положил руку на плечо Баки. Он снова казался таким же теплым и близким, как когда штурмовавшие квартиру Мстители нарушили их обнимашечный рай.

\- Этого я не знаю. Если ты не хочешь, то ты не обязан, я… все пойму. Ты не обязан ждать меня.

Под эти крылось невысказанное – заводя отношения со Стивом, Мстителем, будь готов провести долгие часы в ожидании его или хоть каких-то новостей о нем.

Ну и хрен с ним.

\- Что ж ты за идиот-то такой. Заткнись, - Баки схватил с холодильника пачку клейких листочков для заметок, написал свой номер и пришлепнул бумажку Стиву на грудь. – В перерывах между убийствами злодеев или чем ты там занимаешься, звони. Постарайся снова не застрять на другой планете. Вернешься с задания, приходи. Понял?

Стив отклеил листок от рубашки и теперь смотрел на вереницу цифр с непередаваемым выражением лица.

\- Понял, - кивнул он.

Баки не сомневался в способности Стива выполнять четкие указания.

\- Кэп? Целуй своего парня и нам пора. Самолет ждет, - окликнула их Наташа.

Теперь все Мстители смотрели на них с одинаково радостно-идиотскими улыбками. Кажется, Баки заметил, как Халк показал Стиву поднятые большие пальцы. Жуть какая.

Но Мстители не особенно заботили Баки, а вот уезжающий Стив – очень. Немедля ни секунды, Баки обхватил Стива за шею и страстно поцеловал в губы. Когда они выпустили друг друга из объятий, то оба тяжело дышали.

\- Будь осторожен.

\- Буду, обещаю.

Стив кашлянул, прочищая горло. И шагнул к ждущей его команде.

\- Пойдемте, пора.

Куда тише, чем пришли, Мстители один за другим покидали квартиру Баки.

\- До встречи, красавчик, - сказала Наташа, уходя. Баки залился неловким румянцем, а Стив рассмеялся.

На душе стало тяжко – пройдут дни, может, недели, перед тем как они снова встретятся, но он верил, что Стив вернется сразу же, как только сможет. И они продолжат с того места, на котором остановились.

Они стояли у двери – вернее, там, где раньше была дверь – и Стив снова прижался к нему, целуя в лоб. Тот уже собирался шагнуть за порог, когда Баки осенило, и он бросился на кухню, схватил из холодильника контейнер с остатками обеда и, ухмыляясь, протянул его Стиву.

\- Вдруг ты проголодаешься…

Спустя пару недель Баки закрыл ресторан пораньше. Ровно в пять он повесил на дверь табличку «Закрыто. Частная вечеринка».

Если честно, сегодня они устраивали не вечеринку, а обычный ужин. Но они – Баки, Сэм и Дарси – принимали сегодня в гости парня Баки и его друзей, с которыми очень хотели познакомиться, такое требовало особых мер.

По непонятной причине от этой идеи Стив пришел в восторг. Баки не имел ничего против – он только пережевал, что «У Барнса» не вместит их всех.

Они втроем посвятили не один день обсуждению меню. Сэм предлагал филе миньон. Дарси – равиоли. А Баки сдался и позвонил Стиву. Когда он повесил трубку, то обвел друзей недоуменным взглядом:

\- Сказал, что они любят греческую кухню.

Сэм и Дарси непонимающе нахмурились.

\- Греческую?

Так Мстители оказались приглашены на ужин. Греческий ужин. Нервничающие Сэм, Баки и Дарси ждали их появления. Ровно в семь тридцать герои перешагнули порог ресторана.

Почему-то Баки ожидал, что они придут в своих костюмах – но нет, Мстители оделись так, как будто собирались на шикарную вечеринку. Наташа в обтягивающем черном платье чуть не свела Сэма с ума.

Баки толкнул Стива локтем.

\- Кажется, ты только что потерял первое место в списке его любимых супергероев.

Когда все перезнакомились, Сэм и Дарси помогли Баки принести приготовленные блюда из кухни. Нарезка из ягненка, курицы и говядины. Помидоры, фета и огурцы, приправленные укропом. Соус дзадзики и свежая пита. И некоторые другие блюда из обычного меню. Мстители принесли десерт. Кокосовый пирог Стива, конечно. Может еды вышло и немного больше, чем нужно, но никто не жаловался.

Все наелись до отвала.

В какой-то момент Баки оглядел собравшихся вокруг него. Новые знакомые и старые друзья. По одну сторону от него сидела Дарси, разрывавшаяся между научной беседой с Брюсом Беннером и любованием бицепсами Тора.

По другую сторону Сэм и Тони яростно спорили о еде для конференции Университета Нью-Йорка. Оказалось, что Тони входил в учредительный комитет, и Старк Индастриз была главным спонсором. Сэм наверняка это знал, потому что принес на сегодняшний вечер готовые образцы меню и расценки. Его друг был готов продвигать «У Барнса» при любом удобном случае. 

В центре стола Клинт и Наташа устроили соревнование, кто быстрей перепробует все блюда. Судя по выражениям их лиц, проигравших не было.

Это была самая странная компания из всех, когда-либо собиравшихся «У Барнса». Баки сжал ладонь Стива и улыбнулся, когда тот переплел их пальцы.

\- Я сказал Фьюри, что нам нужен выходной для проведения тимбилдинга. Как думаешь, это считается?

\- Считается, и еще как.

Оставалось надеяться, что Стива еще не скоро отправят на очередное задание.

Баки чмокнул Стива в ухо.

\- Раз мы готовили, то Мстители моют посуду.


End file.
